


112. A Second Piercing

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [112]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	112. A Second Piercing

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): a second piercing  
 **players only. backdated. takes place right after[Sam surprises the hell out of Ryan - in more ways than one](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/13671.html).**

"Hey, it's good to see you guys again," Dan says, motioning them into the building. "How are your nipples?" he asks Ryan, remembering that last time Sam said he could speak directly to the other man.

"Fantastic. Want to see?" Ryan asks, but he's already stripping out of his t-shirt to show off his rings. Maybe it's a little immodest, but he figures Dan would have an interest in his work.

And anyway, they're about to get a whole lot less modest.

"May I?" Dan says, checking with Sam, who gives him the go-ahead with a nod, before touching them. "Very nice. They're healing really well." He smiles at Ryan. "And they look like they've stretched out a bit. Did you want to switch to a lower gauge?"

"Um. No?" Ryan says, looking at Sam. "I mean, I like them the way they are. But I might be persuaded if you've got strong feelings otherwise."

"I think we're good for now," Sam says. "Unless you think it's better if he does."

Dan takes another look. "If they'd stretched out even more, I'd say yes. Going to a six or larger, a four even, would be good. But you can always do that later on." He smiles at them both. "I understand we're doing a P.A. today?"

Ryan nods, flush with sudden nervousness. "Yes," he answers. He's been torn these past few days between finding out everything he possibly can about this piercing, and avoiding all thought of how it's going to hurt like hell. At least, he's pretty certain it will. "Can I, um, sit with Sam again? Like last time?" he asks, gesturing towards the large chair in the center of the room. "Or do I need to lie down for this?"

"You can sit with him," Dan says. "And you can either open up your jeans and push your underwear down or take them both off. As long as I have a nice clear view, I'm good."

Sam takes a seat in the chair. "What gauge are you planning on using for this?"

"I thought we'd go with an eight, like his nipples, and then stretch to a six or four over time, depending on what you both like," Dan says, holding up a ring that matches the ones on Ryan's chest. "Although if you want, we could start with a ten."

"Um. An eight's fine," Ryan answers, eyeing the ring. An eight is fucking _huge_ , shit. He unbuckles his belt, then as an afterthought toes out of his shoes before kicking off both jeans and shorts entirely. He takes a deep breath and sits down between Sam's thighs, the comforting warmth and solidity of his lover at his back. "Hold me," he whispers with a crooked grin, but he's only half-teasing.

"Gladly," Sam murmurs, wrapping his arms around Ryan, happy to have his lover lean back against him. "How long will this take to heal? I've read different things."

Dan nods, busy getting everything ready. "Anywhere from four weeks to six months, both ends being extreme. Basically, you can come in a couple of days, have penetrative sex in a week, but if things are sore, listen to your body and don't push it."

"Okay." Ryan watches Dan's preparations closely. "A week," he murmurs in an echo to Sam, not that he thinks he'll actually be fucking his lover that soon. "I know your curiosity is killing you."

"Shh..." Sam says, his cheeks flushing hot. Not that he minds Dan knowing he wants his boy to fuck him. He's just a little embarrassed at how aroused he is by the idea. How many of his dreams of late have featured that. Ryan forcing the ring into his hole... His cock throbs against Ryan's backside.

"And of course, you'll need to wear condoms for penetrative sex for the first three to four weeks," Dan says, wheeling over with his tray. "And it might bleed for the first few days. That's entirely normal. And it'll burn to urinate for two or three days as well."

"Already burns anyway," Ryan mutters. That would be his fault -- he got a little too rough with the ribbed sound the other day. He's instantly chagrined that he revealed private information about Sam, however inadvertently. But the hard spike of Sam's cock against his bare ass... _Christ_. That sure takes his mind off things. Mostly.

"Okay. So this is a receiving tube," Dan says, holding up a hollow silver tube with a tapered end. "I'll clean you up, pull the foreskin back, mark where we want the piercing to go, apply a numbing agent, insert this into the urethra and then put the needle through to meet it."

Ryan nods. "Okay." He wants to ask how much it's going to hurt. He's pretty sure he'll feel like a pussy if he asks. Even more, he wants to ask if it'll mess with the process if he starts getting hard... Yeah, he's too embarrassed to ask that. Dropping his head back to rest against Sam's shoulder, he links his fingers with his lover's.

Sam gives Ryan's fingers a squeeze and kisses the side of his throat, wondering if he'll be able to handle watching the whole thing. It's different when it's him torturing his boy's cock.

Dan quickly cleans the crown with an antiseptic wipe and applies the numbing agent. "Which way do you dress?" he asks, marker hovering over Ryan's cock.

"Huh? Oh, right. I mean, to the right," Ryan answers, his gaze drawn inevitably back downward.

"Good." Dan marks the spot and takes Ryan's cock between his fingers, slowly inserting the receiving tube into his urethra.

It takes work not to instantly tense up. It's not like playing with the sounds, nothing like that. Ryan squeezes Sam's hands brutally tight, trying to stay cool.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, wincing at Ryan's grip.

"Yup. You're doing well," Dan says, bending the crown so that the receiving tube is pointing upwards, right under the mark he's already made. "Okay. Here we go," he says, pushing the needle through, just to the right of the frenulum and behind the glans.

"Shit!" The needle feels even bigger than it looks, _exactly_ like Dan is ripping a new hole in his cock. "Shit shit shit fuck," Ryan mutters through gritted teeth, staring at the ceiling now because he can't watch anymore.

Dan threads the needle into the receiving tube and then works the ring into place, slowly pushing the receiving tube out as he goes.

There's a difference between screaming for Sam and screaming for a stranger. And so Ryan works hard to hold it in, hissing through his teeth as Dan tugs the ring through. _Fuck!_ His grip on Sam's hands is near white-knuckled now.

"He's almost done," Sam murmurs, pressing his lips to Ryan's new collar and wincing again, near to safewording himself with how fucking hard Ryan is crushing his fingers.

"Yup. Almost there," Dan says, making sure the ring is fully in place and the placement's perfect. He gives it one more tug just to make sure.

It's a good thing Dan's eyes are on his work. Because right now Ryan is giving him a glare that could set the man afire. _Fucking sadists_. Finally Dan sits back and Ryan is able to slowly unclench his fingers. He takes a deep breath and risks his first look down at his new piercing.

"There we go," Dan says, gently and carefully cleaning up around the ring. "I'm going to put some lavender oil on it. It'll help it heal and there's a care sheet on the counter like the last time. Call me if you have any problems."

Ryan nods, a little shakily. "Thank you," he whispers. It's only once Dan gets up and heads out of the room that Ryan finally relaxes back against Sam. "Holy _fuck_ ," he spits out, unable to contain it any longer.

Sam nods, giving Ryan a hug, grateful his lover's death-grip on him has eased. "I'm sorry it hurt so much, but it looks fantastic."

"Does it?" Ryan's only been able to manage the swiftest of glances -- and pretty much all he saw was the head of his cock, red and angry and a little bit swollen from the trauma. "I mean, yeah, it's awesome," he says, giving his lover a grin over his shoulder. "You should do it next."

"No way. I can just imagine explaining that to wardrobe," Sam says, cupping Ryan's cheek with one hand and kissing him thoroughly.

Ryan twists more in the chair so that he can get his arms around Sam. "Thank you," he whispers, meeting his lover's eyes when they break for breath. "Sir."

Sam just smiles. "I love you so much, and I love marking you like this. As mine."

"Just yours." It took a while for Sam to be comfortable hearing those words; funny that Ryan hardly remembers that time now. "When this heals," he murmurs, "will you be showing it off much?"

"Probably," Sam confesses, eyes sparkling. "I was thinking of a chain that goes from that to your nipples to your collar..."

"Oh god." Ryan pictures it in a second, and groans. "And then a leash on the collar, of course... Why do I even ask?"

"Because you want to hear me say it," Sam says, kissing along the edge of Ryan's collar once again. "Hear all the things I want to do to you, the ways I want to show you off..."

"Mmm, yes Sir." Those kisses damn near melt Ryan, and he can't help the way he automatically angles his neck for more. "You're getting me hard," he moans, tangling his fingers in Sam's t-shirt. "And I'm not allowed to come."

"No, you're not. But I am," Sam murmurs, letting his teeth scrape along Ryan's skin. One hand sliding between Ryan's thighs, under his balls, fingers pushing just into his hole.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Trust Sam to take advantage of the situation... He's lighting Ryan up, every move so obviously calculated. With a groan Ryan slips his hands beneath Sam's shirt, needing to touch bare skin.

His other hand reaching between them, Sam gets his jeans open and his cock out. He spreads his fingers, opening Ryan's hole and shifts his lover forward, lining up and pushing in, keeping his fingers inside him.

Ryan groans loudly and rocks forward, clutching the arms of the chair tight. It's so fucking much, Sam brutally filling him, and he whimpers as his cock swells more, tender flesh flushing hot with blood.

Feet braced against the floor, Sam rocks his hips upwards, fucking his cock between his fingers, into the gape of Ryan's hole, harder and harder.

"Fuck, Sir," Ryan gasps. "Sir!" He's fully hard now, and every pulse of blood in his cock is a throbbing pain. "Please!" he begs, realizing he doesn't even know what to beg for. Mercy, maybe. But he can't ask for that right now, not after everything Sam has given him today. He wants to give back.

Pulling his fingers from Ryan's body, Sam grasps his hips and slams his cock into Ryan one more time, sharp and deep and fuck so good, before spilling his seed into his boy. Filling him. Marking him. _Owning_ him.

Ryan shivers hard, shudders racking his body like they do in the wake of an orgasm. He can feel Sam so deep inside him, like a burning. Blowing out a shaky breath, he drops his head back to rest on his lover's shoulder.

Sam smiles. He'd intended to leave Ryan alone, but after how his lover had reacted to the last time he tried to coddle him, this is probably better. "Love you," he whispers.

An answering smile tugs at Ryan's lips. "Love you," he murmurs back. Damn, he doesn't even want to move. "Can we order in tonight? I think I need to go home and take a nap." For Ryan, that's like announcing that he wants to go home and paint his toenails fuchsia.

"Yup and you can nap as long as you want," Sam says, knowing just how rare that is for Ryan. "Anything else?"

Ryan turns his head to nuzzle against Sam's throat. "Nah," he says softly. "Just you."  



End file.
